Spawn of Cathulhu
The Spawn of CathulhuRay Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:02-8:07). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Those green meanies match the description here as the Spawn of Cathulhu. Acolyte creatures that serve the big guy." are minions of Cathulhu. History Primary Canon The Spawn of Cathulhu are acolyte creatures that serve Cathulhu. While they resemble their master, the Spawn are far smaller in size. The Cult of Cathulhu forced several to serve them.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:02-8:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Spawn are probably part of a Cult of Cathulhu." One was dispatched to the New York City Public Library to steal an English translation of the Necronomicon recently put on display. It surprised a security guard and caused him to faint but the Spawn left with the tome. While tracing the Spawn to the sewers, the Ghostbusters encountered many at once. The Ghostbusters zap them with Proton Streams, but this proves ineffective as they regenerate after the streams damage their bodies. They improvised and boiled the water to create a smoke screen and escape. Peter Venkman lost a boot during the strategic retreat. After Cathulhu was defeated by the Ghostbusters and the stars were no longer in a favorable alignment, it seems likely the Spawn also dispersed. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 3 Streams *'When Hit:' Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster, then moves 1 space in a random direction. *'Special:' **At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, all Spawns of Cathulhu move 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster, then remove the oldest Stream Token from each Spawn of Cathulhu. **''Push'' - When a Spawn of Cathulhu moves into a Ghostbuster's space, they get Slimed and are moved 1 space in the same direction. **Spawn of Cathulhu cannot leave the map and obstacles stop their movement. Side B The Spawn of Cathulhu are acolyte creatures that are blindly loyal to and serve the powerful entity, Cathulhu. They are corporeal beings that can be damaged by proton streams, but only temporarily as they have the ability to regenerate damaged tissue in an alarmingly short amount of time. Classification Primary Canon After the Ghostbusters received a call from the New York Public Library, Egon Spengler concluded the creature was a Class 7 Corporeal Entity.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Sorry, Peter. We got what sounds like a Class 7 Corporeal Entity at the library." Once at the library, the P.K.E. Meter picks up on "high paranormal readings" from the spawn's residue.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:04-05:05). Time Life Entertainment. Secondary Canon In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, the Spawn of Cathulhu is a Class 2. Trivia *On March 8, 2015, the 21st stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $1050K, was introduced: 5 Spawns of Cathulhu.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #37 3/8/15 "It's not easy to become a Ghostbuster..." *On March 9, 2015, the Spawns of Cathulhu were unlocked. They also made available as a $10 add-on option.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #39 3/9/15 "As far as evil minions go, these guys are the worst!" *On Spawn of Cathulhu's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "Acolytes that serve the big guy!" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" Secondary Canon Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Primary Canon SpawnOfCathulhu03.jpg SpawnOfCathulhu02.jpg|Regenerating Secondary Canon SpawnOfCathulhuTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpawnOfCathulhuTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpawnOfCathulhuTheBoardGame03.jpg|Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpawnOfCathulhuTheBoardGame04.jpg|Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game SpawnOfCathulhuTheBoardGame05.jpg|Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc40.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc43.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc20.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game Optional Add Ons: Spawns of Cathulhu Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Legends Category:Media Class 7 Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 2